familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Gorham (1651-1715)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1651 |birth_month=2 |birth_day=20 |birth_locality=Marshfield, Massachusetts |birth_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1715 |death_month=11 |death_day=11 |death_locality=Barnstable, Massachusetts |death_county=Barnstable County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1674 |wedding1_month=2 |wedding1_day=24 |wedding1_locality=Barnstable, Massachusetts |wedding1_county=Barnstable County, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding1_nation=United States |globals= }} * Served in the French & Indian War. * Deputy for Barnstable in 1702 * Commissioned to Colonel on March 18, 1703/4. * From 1711 to 1714, appointed Justice of the Court of Common Pleas. Biography John Gorham, or Gowin, of Barnstable. He commanded most of the expeditions of the ‘Whaleboat fleet’ which was of such material assistance in the 1st French and Indian War (King William's War) from 1689-1704, and made a brilliant record as a soldier. John and Mary had five sons and four daughters. 1704 Maj Church Expedition Ineffective expedition of Major Church 1704, May. Major Church was placed in command of an expedition expected to operate vigorously in the eastern country. Three ships of war conveyed 36 whale-boats, besides 14 transports, which conveyed five 150 men. John Gorham, son of the officer of the same name owned one of the two Plymouth companies in King Philip's War, was second in command and had charge of the whale-boats." Marriage and Family # John Gorham (1676-1679) # Temperance Gorham (1678-1768) # Mary Gorham (1680-1748) # Stephen Gorham (1683-1743) # Shubael Gorham (1686-1746) - Casualty of the 1745 Siege of Louisbourg during King George's War. # John Gorham (1688-1769) # Thankful Gorham (1690-1759) # Job Gorham (1692-1753) # Mercy Gorham (1695-1782) Vital Records Cobb's Hill Gravestone Inscription: HERE LYES THE BODY OF THE HONOURED JOHN GORHAM, ESQ. COLL. OF THE REGIMENT AND ONE OF HIS MAJESTIES JUSTICES OF THE PIEASE IN THE COUNTY OF BARNSTABLE, WHO DEPARTED THIS LIFE, NOV. THE 11TH 1715, IN THE 65TH YEAR OF HIS AGE. Here Lyes a Valient Soldier and A Saint A Judge, A Justice, Whom no Vice could taint A Perfect Lover of His Countrys cause, Their Lives, Religion, Properties and Laws, Who in His Young, yea, very Youthful Years, Took up His Sword, with Philip and His Peers, And when that Prince and His black Regiment Were all Subdued, He could not be content to take ... West . But in a ... the rest Here lyes likewise Interred Beneath this Stone MARY, Consort of the late Colo JOHN GORHAM, who died April 1st 1732. The Sweet Remembrance of the Just Shall flourish when they Sleep in Dust. The original inscription is beneath. Erected by his descendants; - P. C. BROOKS SHEPHERD BROOKS, & FRANCIS BROOKS 1888 References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0929539311/maintourvacationA/ John Howland: Vol 1 - Descendants of Desire Howland Gorham] - The First Five Generations; Documented descendants through his first child Desire2 Howland and her husband Captain John Gorham. By Elizabeth Pearson White, CG, FASG, FNGS. 736 pp. Maps, illus, printed endsheets, 12,455 entry Every Name Index. 1990. This prize-winning opus by Elizabeth White documents the multitude of descendants of Mayflower passenger John Howland through his first child, Desire (Howland) Gorham. * Gorham in Barnstable County, Massachusetts - first families * John Gorham - disambiguation * Lt Col John Gorham - GENI * #9423090 Category:King William's War